Lord of the Random
by xXxLuna-MayxXx
Summary: ok, this is basicly a mostly random story crossover ot LORrngs and harry potter. R&R no flames or constuctive stuff. i do not own this. this IS my diclamer. only own all charactersnot in harry potter or LOR.READ.......please?


Ok so this story was written by all of the amazing people that sit at my lunch table. It _is_ a random story... mostly. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ok, the path should be around here somewhere..." Harry said confussled.

"Why did you leave it in the first place?" Said Hermione angrily

"Uh, 'cause he saw something shiny, duh!" Ron retorted.

"When we get further down the path, can we set up camp, my feet are so tired!" Hermione complained, ignoring Ron.

"Um, sure, we could do..." But before Harry could finish his sentence, Hermione cut across him with a loud screech.

She was screeching because she had caught sight of a hideous thing with hardly any hair on his head, but loads on its back. (A/N: I put that last part in there to sound more British like, did it work?)

"Gollum, what do you think youre doing running off and scaring these poor people like that?" a very large and hairy footed person said as he rushed up the mountain side, closely followed by a much skinnier dark haired one with amazingly blue eyes.

"Oh, hello! Who might you three be?" the, er, man (?) asked politely

"Oh, hi! I'm Harry Potter, This is the loverley Hermione Granger (Hermione blushed, Frodo scowled.) And the not so loverley in my perspective Ron Weasley." Ron also scowled at this comment.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked Sam.

"I am Sam the humble servant of Mr.Frodo," he paused than shouted "Yay Frodo!!!!"

"Okayyyyyyyy... Hermione said slowly, backing away.

"So are you two hobbits or something?" Ron asked after he was done having a slap fight with Harry (A/N Don't ask, Im just typing what it says, somewhat...)

"So have you seen a tall man with brown hair, a tall white/blonde haired elf, and a dwarf?" asked Frodo.

"No, not at all why?" Harry asked

"Because Frodo here saw something shiny off the path when we were walking with them, and then we got lost."Sam said happily.

"What a coinkydink, me too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry exclaimed.

"No way!"Frodo

"Bloody Flip that's cool!"Ron yelled

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed loudly as Frodo laughed loudly at Ron's statement.

"You suck!" Sam yelled at Ron for aperently stealing his best friend over one frickin' coinkydink!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"Can we just try to find our way again, please?" Hermione yelled after making out with Harry.(again, do not ask.)

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"No, you do!"

"Wait, what was that Hermione?"Ron asked

"Forget it." Hermione Sighed

"No, say what you said again." Sam Yelled at her

"But, but I don't want to..." Hermione said, her lip trembling and tears filling her eyes

"Bloody flip Hermione, are you on the pill?" Ron said

"WHAT???" Hermione screamed at him

"Nothing." He squeaked

"Look, as much as id like to see you two have a slap fight," Harry sighed "We need to keep moving."

"You Suck." Sam said as the newly formed group walked off to find the path, or possibly more shiny objects. :)

* * *

Ok, so what did ya think, come one, you can say it, but no flames or constructive criticism! Those are both bad things... Sam, no, stop trying to kill Hermione with a machete! She does not suck- step away from the chainsaw Frodo! Sorry about that, my characters are misbehaving, and have to go be fore Frodo and Sam kill each other with sharp objects. REVIEW! 


End file.
